Creation of new accounts or profiles may involve presenting a variety of credentials and/or security tokens for use to authenticate the user: to reasonably promote confidence that the user is who they claim to be before creating the new account and/or profile. A variety of authentication methods may be used. For creating an account or profile associated with a new motor vehicle, the circumstance of being in the vehicle with the key in the ignition switch with the switch turned on may be used to authenticate an individual in the car as an owner of the vehicle. Alternatively, other information already known to be associated with an individual may be used to create an account or a profile, such as a postal address, a date of birth, and/or other information particular to the individual.
Motor vehicles increasingly are providing wireless communications based functionality. In an embodiment, a head unit may be installed in a motor vehicle that provides a variety of functionality that depends at least partly on wireless communications connectivity via a cellular network, for example voice communications, web browsing, mobile applications, and other applications. A subscription to a wireless communication service may be established to enable wireless connectivity of the head unit with the cellular network.